


Summer Skin.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is Dean's favorite season.  It always has been and he's pretty sure that it always will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, when I go home to visit my parents, I stay up until two AM and then, things like this somehow fall out of my brain. Anyways. I hope you lovely readers enjoy... whatever this is. xx.
> 
> PS: Title taken from the wonderful song by Death Cab for Cutie. In addition, while the characters in this are technically underage, I don't believe that the sexual content is explicit enough to warrant the tag.

Summer has always been Dean’s favorite season, right from the time he was old enough to comprehend what seasons were. The reasons for it being his favorite have hardly changed over the years. There’s the weirdly comforting smell of sunscreen, the lack of schoolwork, the long sunny days spent watching crappy movies and washing his dad’s precious Impala over and over again until it gleams in the sun. There’s swimming in a pool and smelling like chlorine for hours; there’s swimming in a lake and laying on the beach afterwards to dry. There’s his mom’s pies and his dad’s beer and sleeping in until three PM.

But now that he’s seventeen, above all else, what Dean loves most about summer is the lack of parental supervision.

With his parents working and Sammy spending most of his time with his friends, Dean has almost every day to do whatever he wants. Some days, he still does what he did as a child. He sits on the couch in his boxers, drinking Pepsi, watching whatever movies show up on the television. He eats whatever is in the fridge and shoots his dad’s crossbow at the tattered targets in the back yard.

But mainly, Dean spends his summer days with Cas. 

Cas is his too-serious, too-gorgeous, slightly too-awkward best friend turned boyfriend who lives three blocks away. He shows up every day at noon, knocking insistently on the door even though Dean has told him so many times to _just come in, dammit_. Some days, if he stayed up particularly late the night before, Dean goes back to sleep with Cas curled up beside him, one pale hand resting on his chest. Sometimes, they play video games until his mom is yelling at them to _come eat or it’s gonna be cold_! Sometimes, they’ll make the walk across town and go swimming. They’ll stay in the water until their fingers are wrinkled and their hair is sopping wet and dripping into their eyes. 

But mainly, they spend their days kissing. 

They stay in Dean’s bed for hours, kissing every inch of each other, laying naked in the sun that comes through Dean’s window. Dean kisses the scars that dot Cas’ chest and Cas returns the favor, making detours to account for all of Dean’s freckles. When he gets the chance, Dean kisses Cas' knuckles and arms, his stomach and hips, his thighs and knees. They kiss until they’re covered in sweat and come and when they shower it all off, their mouths touch almost the entire time. 

Not once does Dean get tired of it. 

As the summer comes to a close, it isn’t enough to kiss during the day. Cas isn’t supposed to stay the night but more and more, Dean leaves his window open and once the lights have gone off in his parent’s bedroom, he drops a rope out of it. Cas usually climbs up it within the hour, his hesitation finally gone. 

And then they muss up Dean’s bed, hands fisting and clawing at the sheets, swallowing moans and whispering words against skin that is still warm from the sun. They kiss more and more and eventually, that kissing turns to touching and biting and stroking and coming. 

One night, Cas falls asleep afterwards, clothes in a heap on the floor, clutching Dean’s pillow. Dean just stares at him for a few moments, stares at his long eyelashes and the stubble on his face and his wet lips. Even if he’ll never admit it to anyone, he kind of thinks that Cas is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

He ends up falling asleep as well and when his mom finds them in bed the next morning, she gives them absolute hell and Dean is pretty certain that Cas will never come back to his house again. But the night before school starts back up, Cas slides through his window and says _I love you_ and even if Dean can’t say it back just yet, it’s not because it isn’t true. 

When his alarm clock flips over to midnight, Dean knows that it’s the end of summer. It’s back to hours of schoolwork and getting up early and threatening anyone that goes after his little brother. There’ll be no more marathons of Doctor Sexy, MD or days of lounging around listening to Metallica in the backyard. Just thinking about it makes him nostalgic and instead of wasting his time on it, he rolls over to look at Cas, who is blinking slowly, fucked-out and sleepy. He smiles at Dean, slightly sunburned fingers resting on his own and that’s when Dean gets it. 

It doesn’t matter if all of that is over. He’s got Cas and truthfully, that’s better than any season. Even summer.


End file.
